


nature finds a way

by TheTartWitch



Series: just having a bit of a laugh at your expense [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Patronus, Velociraptor patronus, minor Jurassic World mention?, was supposed to be funny but apparently i'm in a minorly creepy mood?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: Emily’s been waiting for this class in particular since a fifth-year had mentioned it in third year. The day the Charms classes are taught the patronus.





	nature finds a way

Emily’s been waiting for this class in particular since a fifth-year had mentioned it in third year. The day the Charms classes are taught the patronus. 

Miranda and Glyssa are in her class, thank goodness, along with the Hufflepuffs of her year and the rest of their Ravenclaw yearmates. It’s Megan who gets the charm first, her wand spouting a stream of silver that coalesces into a donkey. She blushes at the sight, and some of the others catcall a little, jokingly, but everyone turns back to their own efforts soon enough. 

There’s a flow of your average patroni: several cats, a pig, a squirrel, some different breeds of dog, a weasel, and at least three owls. Teagan from Friday’s class said someone had managed to make a mountain lion, which sounded exciting to Emily, but she doubted she’d end up with anything as exciting as that. Maybe a housecat if she’s lucky. 

She and Miranda are laughing a bit at Glyssa’s baby turtle patronus waddling about in circles in the air, adorably confused, when a girl a little ways off gasps. There’s a pause as they all glance over. Somebody screams.

Little Eleanor from Hufflepuff, perpetually shrunken in on herself and smiling uncomfortably around non-Puffs, has produced a dinosaur patronus. Not just a dinosaur: a  _ velociraptor _ , one of the most feared pack hunters of their time. She’s flushing under the attention, and the raptor’s thin head coils around to face her, faintly hissing. It certainly seems protective enough, Emily thinks, watching how it prowls on the tile of the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick has fallen from his perch again, and the purebloods are staggered back against the far wall, faces incredibly pale. The one who screamed earlier demands “What is that thing!?” with trembling fingers pointing at the raptor. Eleanor’s little smile grows a bit. Beside her, the other mudbloods begin to hum a little song. The sound of it is haunting in the near-quiet classroom. 

“Nature finds a way,” is all she says.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so just posting this to post something really...  
> also i really need a beta/part-time muse to help me with a project i'm trying to do, with the idea that each of the Hogwarts houses correspond to one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse? set at around Harry's fourth year, where the other schools drop in, but i'm stuck and need someone to help me iron it out a bit. if anyone wants to "apply", drop me a note below and i'll see if we can get in contact through email or something like that.   
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
